Nicky Roth's House
Nicky Roth's House is across Mr. Peterson's House. Hello Neighbor Pre-Alpha House This is the protagonist's first home in Hello Neighbor. This house is small, has 2 floors. The house has a brick foundation, the walls of the house are built of white wooden boards, and the roof of the house is made of red tiles. The house has two full rooms: Hallway and bedroom. In the hallway, there are blue wallpapers with ears, a floor from wooden boards and a ceiling, which is a superimposed wallpaper that is in the hallway and bedroom. In the bedroom, everything is the same as in the hallway, but here the wallpaper is a bit texture of a different, normal scale. The bedrooms have a window through which you can see the neighbor's house. As noted earlier, the house has 2 floors, but unfortunately, you can’t get to the second floor. Also, there is no access to most of the first floor. ''''Alpha 1 House This is the second house of the protagonist, the walls of which are erected from orange boards, and the foundation is made of red bricks. The house has two floors. Windows are located only on the front side. There is a pipe built of red bricks, as well as a foundation. The entrance has a lantern built into the wall. If you turn on the electricity in the house, then the lamp and all the lamps will light up immediately. Around the house is a low white fence. Only the 1st floor is active in the game, and even that is not complete. And in the house, there are only two full rooms - a hallway and a bedroom. Unlike Pre-Alpha, this house has become more developed: At the roof of the house (At the bedroom) and the ceiling there is a collision (Density); The hallway has different wallpapers and they are of normal scale, unlike Pre-Alpha; In the bedroom, in addition to the bed, a chest of drawers appeared, on which a stand with a telephone appeared and the house itself is more developed than its previous version. At the beginning of the game, you can see how the protagonist arrives in his car to this house. After viewing the starting cutscene, the player must complete a to-do list in order to settle in a new residence: # Turn on the electricity in the house. # Open the front door with the house key. # Move things inside the house. # Relax and live the first night in a new house. After these actions, the main game begins. Alpha "1.5"/2 House The House the player moves into at the start of the build which is blue and white is actually the neighbor's house, however, the actual players house is the Yellow house across the street from the blue house, this players house has 2 floors (1 accessible) the door leading to the upstairs is jammed. This house has an entrance room with red wallpaper and a coat-rack, a spacious living room with picture frames, a nightstand in the middle with a telephone, and for some odd reason a sink at the windows. There is also a bathroom that has a tiled wall with a bathtub, and a toilet. And an empty bedroom with blue wallpaper. Alpha 3 House Virtually nothing has changed with Alpha 2, but there are a few minor differences: # The appearance of the windows has changed. # Now the front door is not double. # Instead of a bathroom, there is now a bedroom. # Instead of an empty room, a bathroom. # Now there is no sink in the room. # A tall cabinet is added to the anteroom and the rug is removed. # The appearance of the door to the second floor has changed. # Now, this is an ordinary door that cannot be opened. # The hall is now another carpet. Rooms in the house: * Hallway * Hall * Bathroom * Bedroom Alpha 4 House A small two-room house with an attic, the walls of which consist of whiteboards, there is a chimney and antennas. On the left side of one of the walls is a telephone. You cannot enter the house itself. Beta 1-3 House The house, which stands on the site of the protagonist’s house in training, standing opposite the neighbor’s house, looks the same as in the previous version. After moving and all sorts of initial tasks, the main character has his own place of residence, which is larger than that of Alpha 4 and most importantly - accessible for entry. The walls outside are still built from whiteboards. The house has several windows through which you can see on the other side of the wall. The entrance to the house is accompanied by an always-open door (In Beta 3, the door can be opened/closed like other doors). Only one floor is available. The house has three rooms available to the player: * Hall * Kitchen * Bathroom (up to Beta 3 empty room). There are new types of furniture (Sofa, TV, wardrobe, tables, mug, kitchen cabinets, etc.). The interior of the building is almost the same as the apartment of the Main Hero. The exception is the additional bathroom, the absence and other positions of some furniture. In Beta 3, the house has changed a lot inside: More objects have appeared in the house; A table with a telephone appeared in the hall; The empty room became a bathroom, in which various objects also appeared. In addition, the house received an improvised electrical panel, the role of which was played by a yellow switch. Raven Brooks final one This house is much nicer compared to the other houses. It is fully furnished, has a living room, two bedrooms upstairs, a kitchen, a dining area, and a bathroom. There is also a closet under the stairs. It is the best out of all the player's houses so far. There is a power box on the side of the house. Full Game House The house is built of turquoise boards, the roof is made of purple tiles (In fact, it is red). A high brick pipe sticks out on the roof. The windows of the house are located on all sides of this house. It itself consists of two floors and 7 rooms: * Living room * Kitchen * Bathroom * Lumber room * Bedroom The living room is the largest room in the house. The living room has two cabinets with various objects, a unique sofa, two wardrobes, and a small table. There is also a stand for shoes. There are several wall shelves. The living room has a small closet under the stairs. The kitchen is the second largest room. It has a lot of furniture and objects, among which there are various cabinets, a stove, a table, chairs and more. The bathroom is the last room on the first floor. It contains a cabinet, sink, bathtub, toilet bowl and more. On the second floor, there are two rooms: a nursery and a bedroom. In the nursery, you can find various furniture, among which: Table, chair, bed, bookcase and more. In the second room, you can see as many as three different windows, one of which is unique. The room has a Wardrobe, bed, bench, table, two chairs and more. Category:Locations